Power Plays
by PointZero
Summary: One-shot. Squall has quite a bit of power over Seifer in more ways then one. Yaoi PWP. SquallxSeifer.


**A/N: Sorry, it took so long to come out with...well...anything. I think I've improved a bit, but the pace might still be a little fast. Done in Seifers POV. Be warned this is a graphic yaoi (malexmale) and if your not old enough to read it then don't.**

**072909- Sorry, just edited it, nothing new...(don't kill me)  
**

**Summary: Totally PWP SeiferXSquall with a bit of a twist.  
Warning: Yaoi, bondage, language.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, Rinoa would have been abandoned in space. But I don't..._sigh_.**

* * *

I tug at the tough belts binding my wrists, testing them. Too tight to slip out of but loose enough to give me proper circulation. My legs are bound as well, but with a little more leeway. Not for my convenience of coarse; it'll make things a little easier for him later on. My pants are still on, but my belt is now tied around my left ankle. My shirts still on as well, but the little bastard popped a couple buttons off in his haste to open it. I'll have to give him shit for that later.

Hovering over my partially clad form is none other then Squall Leonhart. The ice prince. Shiva's lover. His normally icy grey eyes a seductive blue, filled with lust and completely dominating. There are a lot of things people don't know about him, things he hides behind his cold exterior. Like for instance, he loves chocolate, will do almost anything for it. Or that he's a fucking demon in the sack, but then few people are privy to that information.

His eyes lock with mine as his pink tongue slides a trail down my bare chest, briefly teasing my nipples and I have to bite down a groan. I won't give in that easily and I know that's what he expects, what he wants. It's all just a game, a power play. With anyone else, it would be all but expected that Squall would dominate. Maybe not to this extent, but hell, he dominates in battle, so why not in bed?

But with me, Seifer Almasy, Ultimacia's knight, feared (once) throughout the land...well, who would've seen this one coming.

A spark of pain jolts me out of my thoughts and over to Squall, who is now licking up the tiny beads of blood off my thigh. That's another thing people don't know about the Balamb Lion. He likes to bite. He pops the button off my jeans and lowers the zipper, exposing my erect cock.

Yeah, I don't wear underwear, but neither does he.

He slithers out of his white wife beater, keeping it close for clean-up later. Leaning down, he licks the tip of my manhood, increasing the pressure as he draws it into his mouth. Hyne, I swear I can feel the rough texture of his taste buds and the friction is driving me crazy. He slides his tongue back and forth and I barley keep the moan down. He moves lower, trailing along the throbbing underside of my cock and down to my scrotum. He sucks at it gently and I have to close my eyes to keep my composure...or whats left of it.

When I open them again, he draws his nails along my chest, not quite hard enough to draw blood and I watch as they taper off near my hip, going now to his crotch. He draws down his own zipper and slides his tight pants down a bit. His mouth moves back up to my straining erection and gives it a hard, but careful nip. I draw in a harsh breath, feeling more pain then pleasure at the action, but that's what he wanted. What I wanted. I know what you must be thinking, but I enjoy this just as much as he does.

He brings out a vial of lube and I can smell its sweet strawberry scent as he spreads it on his hands and simultaneously prepares the both of us. I gasp as his cool slick fingers slide along me, doing nothing to quell the radiant heat my body is giving off. When he's satisfied with his preparation, he draws himself above me and slowly lowers himself onto my cock.

Surprised? Well despite all this, Squally never tops. He tried it once, said he didn't like it. But I'm not complaining, I don't bottom. Slowly I'm enveloped in a torturous heat and I can't keep the moan from escaping. That's what he wanted, what he was waiting for. Raising himself up, he quickly slams himself back down. He winces slightly, but doesn't stop. The pressure builds up but I refuse to come before him. Meeting his eyes I know he see's the spark of defiance in my jade eyes and-

"FUCK!"

He flexes some muscle I didn't know he had and the heat that had pooled in my stomach moves towards my groin. He slams himself down once more and I come hard into his tight canal.

Panting, I feel him slide off my softening cock, crawling up until his raging hard on is level with my mouth. He pushes himself into my mouth, a bitter sweet taste letting me know he's close. I suck as he thrusts roughly, quickly losing whatever pace he had set for himself. Thank Hyne I was blessed with seemingly no gag reflex or else this would really be hell. But somehow I doubt he fuck my mouth like this if I didn't. One last thrust and he comes and in the only act of submission he'll ever give me, he moans my name.

Exhausted, he drags himself down and collapses against my chest. Reaching up he undoes a belt and leaves me to free the rest of myself. I free my other hand, but leave my feet for later. Fuck, there's always tomorrow.

* * *

**Since there really doesn't appear to be a limit on what can be posted, I was a little more graphic with this one. Seifer is probably one of the few FF charaters I feel confertable writing in first person and I hope I captured him alright. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
